The present invention relates to hand sanders and pole sanders and more particularly to a sander including a base structure with interchangeable hand sander top structure and pole sander top structure such that a hand sander or pole sander can be made using the same base structure.
Pole sanders and hand sanders are well known. Pole sanders usually employ some type of universal joint in order to permit the flat sandpaper surface, which is generally secured to a flat back surface of the sander, to parallel the wall or ceiling or floor surface against which the sandpaper is applied during the sanding operation. In utilizing pole sanders, the user is generally a considerable distance away from the surface at the other end of the pole or broom handle through which the pressure is applied to the sandpaper surface against the surface or joint being sanded. Prior art pole sanders, although satisfactory in many instances, have several undesirable features which affect their function. The universal joint in conjunction with the sandpaper retention means which is typically present, often acts as an impediment in directing the handle or pole as low as horizontal as possible in reaching for corners or the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,516,360 and 4,516,361 disclose a pole sander with a universal joint which allegedly overcomes this problem by providing sloped contoured guide ramps adjacent the universal joint. In addition, the universal joints of the above-mentioned patents employ what is referred to as a positive friction engagement, so as to allegedly overcome the problems of controlling sander movement where the u-joint does not employ such a positive friction engagement. As with most pole sanders, the above-mentioned patents employ wire clips to retain the sandpaper. Despite the advantages that the above-referenced patents may exhibit over existing pole sanders, the present invention solves many of the problems associated with the pole sanders of the above-identified patents, as well as other pole sanders and hand sanders which are currently existing in the marketplace.